Confessions of a Locked Up Harlequin
by TheViolentFemme
Summary: The previously unreleased case files of Prisoner #Q091192 aka Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. This is a PREQUEL to the game. UPDATE: CHAPTER 3 UP
1. Part 1: The Warden

Confessions of a Locked-Up Harlequin

Summary: The previously unreleased case files of Prisoner #Q091192 aka Harleen Quinzel aka Harley Quinn. This is a PREQUEL to the game.

**AN: Hey, all :) I changed the beginning and took out the screenplay format. Why? Well because people have complained and that "playwrighty feeling" I had? It was actually a really lame idea. And looking at that beginning gave me an itch. So enjoy the slightly modified chapter 1 :) Same story line, different beginning.

* * *

**

I wasn't looking forward to the interview I had to give. Of all the insane patients we've had, this was the one that chilled us all. Harleen Quinzel, also known as Harley Quinn, accomplice to the Joker, and former doctor here at Arkham. I was hard to look at her as I went into the interview room, but it is necessary to establish a level of trust from the beginning. Or at least respect. I was standing, walking free, while she was sitting, bound to a chair in a madhouse. I was the one in charge.

A beautiful girl sat before me. She had been scheduled for immediate psychotherapy, they didn't even give her time to change into Arkham protocol attire. She still wore her small, form-fitting harlequin dress.

She was completely calm. With my experience I knew that those were usually the most dangerous. She sat with her legs crossed, cuffs built into the chair binding her wrists. She looked straight at me, not intimidated like some inmates, not murderous like others. She just stared.

"You know why you're here, Harleen."

She thrashed suddenly against her bindings. "Don't FUCKING CALL ME THAT! My name is _Harley_! Harley Quinn!"

I struggled to maintain my composure as she calmly resettled into hers. "Yes, well. Miss Quinn then. Please know that I am here to help you. Help you recover from your illness."

She threw her head back and laughed like the maniac she had become. "What illness, Warden? I've never felt better. Everything is so..." she paused and searched for the right word. "_clear _now."

"Well your definition of _clear _is killing people, innocent people."

She stared me down and broadened her grin, "Nobody's innocent, Doc. Everyone has their dirty little secrets, only some people, like me and Mistah J, know how to let 'em go. It's liberating. Like every mask you've ever worn is thrown in the dumper. You can give in and be the person you really are inside."

I found that hypocritical, as her mask was still painted clearly on her face. "_Giving in _to madness is never the answer. Doesn't it bother you at all that the people he's killed, the people _you've _killed, had families? Friends? People who loved them, people who were devastated to have them torn away from them."

Her smile dimmed to a scowl. "Everybody's gotta have some loss, Doc. It's a part of growing up, a part of life. I think everyone needs to learn that lesson. I might as well do it, I mean, who else is gonna teach 'em?"

Her smile grew again, "I know what ya thinkin'. 'How did this bright young woman, who had such a bright future ahead of her, get to be this way?' Well I'll tell ya, Doc. I've always been this way. Harleen was the mask I wore to cover my true self. My true self wanted to fuck and drink and _live_. She wanted to be _free_. But she was trapped by the confines of society. So I got ridda my personal prison. I got ridda Harleen."

I broke down my demeanor. It was impossible to see this woman, who I had been through so much with, in such a state and remain professional. "What the hell happened? What happened to Harleen?"

Her grin grew wider and she giggled. "Haven't ya figured it out yet, Doc?" She leaned in close and beckoned for me to do the same. I obeyed, my curiosity getting the better of me. Her head was at my ear now, and she whispered something very softly.

"She went mad." Her eyes sparkled when she pulled away. She remained seated and settled herself in comfortably.

I pulled back a moment later, slightly shaken. I patted my brow and scribbled on my notepad.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: I apologize in advance if I make Warden Sharp OOC at all. I don't know too much about his character so if I get him wrong you may tell me so. Please tell me so.**


	2. Part 2: The Harlequin

**Yay! Finally finished chapter 2 :D Sorry bout the wait, I've got a lot going on. Anyway I tried to show a bit more of Harley's accent in the writing so just try and decipher it as best you can...**

**Oh yah, I accidentally put up an unfinished/thrown out version of this chapter. So anyone who read that sorry I didn't even realize it until now :(**

**Chapter 2**

"So, Sharpey, how's the analysis goin'? I sure you got all sorts 'a good dirt on me by now, eh?"

Honestly, I knew nothing I hadn't already known: she was utterly and completely mad. I avoided her question.

"Harley, please explain to me your relationship with the Joker." She smiled. I hoped that meant we would actually be getting somewhere tonight.

"Well ain't that jus' peachy, ya decided ta jus' dive right in, didn't'cha, Sharpey?" She paused and pursed her lips, obviously deciding something. I waited.

"I'm sure this will help, Har-"

"Ya can stop sayin' my name now. Ya know that philosophy bout how sayin' someone's name "creates a connection on a subconscious level"? A load 'a crap."

I was about to say something when she sighed and started talking again. "I love my Mistah J, and he loves me. We gonna get married some day, just you wait 'n see. He's gonna bust me outa this hell-hole 'n take me somewhere nice, like one 'a them classy places down in Atlantic City, 'n we'll be a right family, me 'n him." Her smile had broadened, if that were even possible.

I cleared my throat uncomfortably. I was... reluctant, to say the least, to give her the information I had, it could only negatively affect her treatment tonight, however as long as she held this insane notion in her head, she would be entirely unwilling to listen to reason. I had to _make _her see reason.

"As much as it... _pains _me to have to tell you this, the Joker has never spoken of any intentions of marrying you. Or that he even _likes _you. On numerous occasions he has blamed you for ruining his schemes, called you a 'blathering idiot' and an 'imbecile' and said 'she really is crazy for thinking I'm with her.'"

I looked up from my notes to find her glaring daggers into my eyes. She stared accusingly and positively emanated hatred.

It took her a moment, but when she finally spoke it was through gritted teeth. "Now, Sharpey, why'd ya gotta do that? I know it's all lies ya jus' fed me, so why'd ya even try ta turn me against my Mistah J? Ya know it ain't gonna happen, but'cha tried anyway. Now why wud'ja go 'n do a stupid thing like that?"

Her gaze had faded from hostile to quizzical in seconds. Just a minute ago she looked ready to murder me, yet now she seemed truly curious. But she was just in denial. She simply didn't _want _to believe the facts.

"Miss Quinn, I can assure you that these-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW SHARPEY!" And for the second time that night she was screaming at me and thrashing about wildly in her chair. "You don't know _nothin' _bout my Mistah J! Ya don't know nothin' bout us!"

A knock on the door made me jump from my seat and snap my head to the door. The Bat was looking at us through the window, his face expressionless. I glanced across the table to see Harley watching him with a wicked grin on her face.

I got up from my seat quickly. "Miss Quinn, I will return soon."

"And I'll be right here." She glanced obviously at her restraints. "Most likely" She added, shooting me a wink and a grin.

Taking one deep breath, I exited the office and let myself breathe normally for the first time all night.

"Good luck with that one, damn nut." He just stared through the window. "You're not going to get anywhere with her, you know. She's completely mad."

He still said nothing, just nodded and entered through the door, locking it behind him. I breathed a sigh of relief, glad to be away from her. From both of them actually. In my professional opinion, the Bat was no better than any of the crazies in the asylum.

The only difference between the two of them was that she was behind bars and he was running around the city.


	3. Part 3: The Bat

**AN: Well, guess what! The Gods of Inspiration decided to bless me with this chapter after . . . 8 months? Damn. I'm sorry to all who have been waiting for this, one because it took so long and two because it's so damned short but hey, when I look back on all the attempts at this chapter, trust me you do NOT want those. They were crap. Anyway I'm sure nobody's reading this anyway because I'm such a bitch and haven't written this chapter until now, but enjoy! And I do believe I may get up the final installment to this soon, as I now have a will and a way to make this story happen. The final chapter will take you through Harley's accounts of what transpired before the Joker took over and yes, I realize nobody is going to read this AN because it's long and this chapter hasn't been in existence for 8 months since the last chapter so I can say anything I want up here huh? Why, hello, Mr. Turducken, you're looking marvelous this evening, are those new feathers you are sporting? Simply exquisite! And if you did read that, I don't know why either. BYE :D**

* * *

I made it to the main control room in time to see an entirely false look of shock spread across Harley's face.

"Make yourself comfortable, Boles, this is going to be quite a show." He nodded silently and pulled up to a foldable chair and sat near the door.

"We-he-hell, whadda we got here? How ya doin', Bats? You makin' a delivery or jus' getting acquainted to ya new home?" Harley leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the table.

The Bat didn't answer. He just gazed at a spot on the wall and ignored her.

"Aww, B-man, why the cold shoulder? You mad at me or somethin'?" She looked up at him with big eyes and pouted her lip out when he didn't reply. "You know it's rude ta ignore someone when they're talkin' to ya." He still didn't answer her; just looked past her at the wall, to the camera in the corner, anywhere but her. "Yoo-hoo! Ova' here, Batty!" Still no reply. She let out a breath in a huff and took her feet down from the table. Her smile remained, but there was a barely perceptible twitch in the corner of her mouth. "_Talk, you bat brain!_" She screamed.

The Bat turned to her now, expression impassive, and leaned his fists on the table. Harley glared back at him, smile now gone. He'd gotten what he wanted; she'd shown her real feelings just now, and that told her everything he wanted to know.

"You want to know where Joker is, don't you, Harley? I've seen what's going on. The villains are working together now. Something's happening, and I'm willing to bet the Joker's behind it. Now talk."

Her composure instantly relaxed, and she giggled like mad. "Well, why didn't ya just say so? Look at'chu, getting' me all mad here, when you was just bluffin'." Her grin was more of a smirk for a moment. "Here you're tryin' ta get me thinkin' you got somethin', when all's you got is a few partner crimes. You got nothin'."

"And how do you know that?"

"'Cus if you had anythin', ya wouldn't need ta come here an' talk ta me, now, would ya?"

The Bat pushed off from the table and turned so he was facing the wall away from Harley. "Oh, Batty, when ya gonna learn? Ya can't beat us. I'd say join us instead, but hey, you're there already anyways, so why botha'?"

At that, the Bat turned around and descended on her, clutching her throat and raising her a few inches off her chair, though she was held to it by the binds at her wrists. I jumped a little when I heard the slam his fist made against the metal back of the chair.

"Hands off, Batty, you'll bruise the merchandise." Her voice was constricted, but her twisted smile was even wider.

From what I saw it looked like he squeezed her throat tighter. "Start talking."

She giggled. "What'cha gonna do ta me, Bats? Kill me? But it's against ya _rules,_ rememba'?" She said 'rules' in the sweetest way she could, blatantly mocking him. "'Sides, ya got a big night ahead a ya, wouldn't wanna wear yaself out 'afore the party now, would ya?" She threw her head back and laughed like crazy. She was still laughing when the Bat pushed her away from his hand and she and the chair toppled to the ground. She was screaming with laughter when he stormed from the room and left her alone, jerking around erratically in her confined moving space with maniacal glee. "You ain't gettin' outa this one, Batty!" She called after him, screeching with laughter. "We gonna have a _roarin' _time!"

A minute later he nearly knocked Boles over with the force of the Control Room door being opened. "I got a call. If all goes to plan, the Joker will be coming in tonight. Be ready for him." He left without waiting for a response.

Boles and I stood there in silence for a few minutes. Then he broke it. "Great, just what we need: two clowns in one night."

* * *

**AN: So was it worth the wait?**

**...**

**Yeah, I thought not... With luck the end is nigh, and your waiting will be for a purpose.**


End file.
